


variable growth

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, chubby!rose, mentions of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose brings up with Kanaya the consequences of her mother's cooking.





	variable growth

"Kanaya," you begin, the word loud in the silence of your girlfriend's bedroom. The two of you are in bed, lying in a post-prandial haze—or at the very least you are, given the sheer amount of food you've eaten in the last hour. Which brings you to the reason you've spoken up in the first place.

"Yes, darling?" Her voice is a bit muffled, what with her mouth smooshed slightly against your shoulder. You feel her arm shift from its position around your waist.

"I must ask something of you, a favor of sorts. I've been trying to put this off for as long as I could manage, but I fear now that if I don't say anything soon, an entire wardrobe of clothing may find themselves in the trash bin. At the very least, shelved indefinitely."

"I cannot, in good faith, let such a thing happen. If they are good clothes, I mean." The soberness of her tone is offset by her nuzzling further into your nape. "Pray tell, Rose, what must be done to prevent such a travesty from occurring?"

"I implore that you ask your mother to stop cooking such delicious food," you say, dropping the dramatics. "Since I've begun visiting your lovely abode, I have done nothing but gain weight. I'm sure I've gained five kilograms in the last three weeks alone."

"Oh? Well I have noticed that the fit of your clothes has...changed, somewhat. If I may be frank, however, I must confess that I find it terribly becoming on you."

"How kind of you to say, love, although I believe those are the rose-tinted glasses talking." You guide her hand to the topmost edge of your skirt, such that her fingers glide over the waistband that's straining over the girth of your stomach. "Back to the matter at hand: I am outgrowing my clothes. My shirts cling uncomfortably to my skin, and I cannot wear my button-up skirts anymore, lest the fasteners in question break free from their threads and ricochet around my room, as if in some nature-defying cartoon. That's how bad it is, Kanaya."

"That does sound like a problem," Kanaya acquiesces. "Although I stand firmly by my belief that you carry the weight well." Her fingers press lightly on the pudge created by the tight fit of your skirt—it's not an entirely unwelcome feeling, but you'd be hesitant to call it pleasant, either. You suppose it reminds you that, conventionally, you'd be considered less attractive than you already were.

Honestly, you never really cared about society's norms and conventions regarding beauty one way or the other, but even you aren't immune to the fact that many of those around you do. It had only become worse when you started dating Kanaya, who—conventionally and otherwise—was and continues to be improbably attractive. You're sure everyone at school capable of feeling attraction for women has had a crush on her at some point, and you're also fairly certain they gossip over how woefully inadequate you are, aesthetically, as her significant other. Vriska at the very least reminds you of this from time to time.

You almost miss what she says next.

"Come again?" you ask.

"I could alter some of your clothes," she (assumedly) repeats. "And I've always wanted to go shopping with you."

"And of your mother's addicting cuisine?" You roll onto your back, and Kanaya shifts to accommodate you. You turn your head to meet her eyes and arch an eyebrow, while you're at it.

"I don't think she could dial it down, even if I did ask. Her hosting urges are too strong, Rose." With a small grin, she adds: "And she loves cooking for you. My sister and I have never appreciated her handiwork the way you have, apparently. She gets so happy when I tell her you're coming over."

"Because I eat more than you and Porrim combined." You aim for a put-upon sigh, but really, you can't be annoyed at Mrs Maryam, even if she's fattening you up. She's just too nice. "I suppose I'll just have to steel myself the next time your mother loads the table with food."

"Or you could let yourself enjoy things," Kanaya suggests. "That seems to be a reasonable alternative."

You give a dry laugh. "Come back to me in a month when I have to upsize my entire wardrobe yet again." You reach for her hand, interlacing her fingers with yours. "Although I find the thought of depriving myself of your mother's food dreadful," you confess. "Let's see what happens next time I come over."

"Alright." She squeezes your hand absentmindedly, as the corner of her lips curls up in a smirk. "Meanwhile," she says, looking at you, "we should go over our plan of attack for the next weekend."

"You have me at a loss, dear."

"Shopping, Rose," she replies, a dangerous glint in her eye. "We can't just walk into stores willy-nilly now, can we?"

Oh no.


End file.
